


Des ruines dans la lande

by Eloise_et_moi



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Jamie, Rough Sex, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloise_et_moi/pseuds/Eloise_et_moi
Summary: Jamie et John voyagent à cheval dans la lande, lorsqu'ils trouvent une maison en ruines. Cela rappelle étrangement l'endroit où Jamie a menacé John de son épée après son évasion d'Ardsmuir. A travers la peur, John avait ressenti autre chose à cette époque : du désir.Et si Jamie rejouait cette scène et se laissait aller à ce désir cette fois ?------Jamie and John are traveling through the moor, when they find a house in ruins. It is eerily reminiscent of where Jamie threatened John with his sword after his escape from Ardsmuir. Through fear, John had felt something else back then: desire.What if Jamie replayed that scene and let his desire speak this time?
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Des ruines dans la lande

**Author's Note:**

> Warning :  
> Cette fic est une mise en scène d'une fausse agression entre deux personnes consentantes. Mais si vous êtes sensibles à ce sujet, ne lisez pas cela s'il vous plaît. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> This fic is a staging of a false aggression between two consenting people. But if you are sensitive about this topic, don't read this please.

_Cette fic est inspirée de cette scène :_

  
_\- Nous sommes quelques années après Ardsmuir._  
_\- John et Jamie ont acceptés leur attirance et ont une relation depuis plusieurs mois._  
_\- Ils voyagent tous les deux à cheval dans la lande (et franchement, qui se préoccupe de savoir où ils vont et pourquoi ?)_

~~~~~~~~

Ils chevauchaient depuis tôt ce matin, et la faim agita le ventre de Jamie. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient s'arrêter pour se reposer quelques minutes, si possible à l'abri du vent qui soufflait désagréablement depuis leur départ.

Jamie aperçut les ruines d'une maison, isolée, au beau milieu de la lande. Le toit était tombé depuis longtemps et il ne restait que des murs en pierre, et l'herbe verte de la lande ayant poussé partout à l'intérieur.  
La ressemblance était saisissante. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit, mais cette maison ressemblait étrangement à celle où Jamie et John s'étaient retrouvés après l'évasion de Jamie à Ardsmuir.

Les souvenirs revinrent dans la mémoire de Jamie. Il revit ce moment, repensa à la façon dont il avait plaqué Grey contre lui, sentant son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. A l'époque il ne le savait pas, mais maintenant il connaissait les sentiments de Grey envers lui. Il savait que ces sentiments existaient déjà à cette époque. Et il savait, bien que Grey ne lui ait jamais dit, qu'il avait ressenti du désir, malgré la peur, lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui.

Une idée vient à l'esprit de Jamie, un désir soudain et irrésistible.  
Gardant un visage impassible, il proposa à John de s'arrêter entre les ruines pour déjeuner, à l'abri du vent. John regarda la maison que lui montrait Jamie, et une lueur étrange passa dans son regard.

Ils descendirent tous les deux de leur cheval et les attachèrent près des ruines. Jamie était fébrile, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire.  
Il laissa John entrer le premier, le suivit silencieux juste derrière lui.

Puis d'un mouvement brusque, John se retrouva pressé contre Jamie, une main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier, l'autre tenant son ventre fermement. Jamie les plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.  
"Vous revoilà de nouveau à ma merci, Major Grey". Le vouvoiement de Jamie ramena immédiatement John plusieurs années plus tôt, dans une autre maison en ruine. A un moment où il s'était demandé si Fraser avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer.

La respiration de John s'accéléra un peu, la main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de prendre autant d'air qu'il le voudrait.

"Cette fois-ci je n'ai aucune intention de vous demander de me tuer. Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer si facilement" gronda Jamie à son oreille.

La main de Jamie lâcha la bouche de John seulement le temps de descendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Il serra ses doigts autour de son cou, pas assez fort pour l'étrangler, mais suffisamment pour laisser des marques de doigts sur sa peau et pour le gêner lorsqu'il essaya de parler.

"Que voulez vous de moi Jamie ?" demanda John d'une voix faible.

John entra immédiatement dans le jeu. Cela n'était pas difficile, quand Jamie avait l'air si féroce et le tenait si fort, l'empêchant de bouger même s'il essayait. La peur de John n'était qu'à demi feinte. Il savait que Jamie ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais les souvenirs lui revenaient et il pouvait presque sentir la lame de son épée pointée sous sa gorge.

John se rappela alors de l'autre sensation qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque : l'excitation. Totalement inappropriée et malvenue alors que l'homme derrière lui menaçait de le tuer. Pourtant il n'avait pu empêcher son érection lorsque Fraser l'avait tenu. Et il ne pouvait très certainement pas éviter celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Son sang brûla dans ses veines. La peur faisait battre son cœur plus vite, l'adrénaline se diffusait dans tout son corps, et ne faisant qu'attiser son désir. Ses muscles de tendirent, prêts à en découdre. La sensation était grisante.

"Je t'ai laissé partir la première fois, mais pas aujourd'hui…" La voix de Jamie n'était qu'un grondement sourd. Quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait cru qu'il allait tuer Grey, sans doute après l'avoir torturé lentement. Mais John savait, il connaissait bien mieux Jamie. Il déglutit péniblement, gêné par la main de Jamie sur sa pomme d'Adam. Cette voix… C'était du désir pur.

"Aujourd'hui, rien ne m'empêchera de te baiser comme j'aurai dû le faire la première fois." continua Jamie.

Le cerveau de John eut un raté, il resta la bouche à demi ouverte, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

"Oui" murmura t'il, "Je ne l'empêcherai pas".

Il fallait qu'il donne son accord à Jamie d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le savait. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient toujours respectée, il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent souffrir de cette façon.

Puis reprenant son rôle, il se débattit alors que Jamie le retournait face au mur. Il n'était pas assez fort, même en y mettant toute sa force. Et il l'avait fait, il n'allait pas laisser Jamie gagner si facilement. Mais malgré ses efforts, il se retrouva le visage contre le mur, la pierre froide contre sa poitrine et griffant sa joue, le bras de Jamie appuyant fort dans sa nuque pour le maintenir. Les doigts de John griffaient le mur, cherchant à repousser Jamie, mais sa position ne lui donnait pas assez de force, et Jamie faisait peser son poids contre lui.

Jamie lâcha le cou de John et passa sa main contre sa gorge pour dénouer son foulard. Il tira fort pour essayer de défaire le noeud, resserrant le foulard autour du cou. Lorsque le noeud céda, il tira sèchement sur l'un des côtés et le tissu frotta douloureusement sur la peau de John, le brûlant. Il siffla de douleur et d'impuissance, mais la main de Jamie avait repris sa place et serrait à nouveau sa gorge, maintenant découverte.

L'autre main glissa le long de son ventre et accrocha durement les boutons de sa culotte. Jamie les défit sans ménagement, puis descendit brusquement la culotte jusqu'aux genoux de John. Il poussa sa jambe entre les cuisses de John, l'empêchant de les resserrer. Un courant d'air froid souffla sur son cul nu et il frissonna. Sa queue durcit encore plus à la sensation, réalisant à quel point il était exposé et impuissant face à Jamie. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Dans un dernier effort désespéré, il poussa de nouveau sur ses bras, mais ne réussit qu'à se presser plus contre Jamie, qui ne trembla même pas. Il sentit l'érection de Jamie à travers son pantalon et gémit de colère et de frustration. Il n'aurait plus la force de se débattre, son désir l'emportait. Il voulait Jamie plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu personne.

Il s'aperçut à peine que Jamie avait ouvert son propre pantalon. Le sang de John battait dans ses tempes, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Sa bite palpitait, complètement dressée contre son ventre. Il rassemblait le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour se retenir de crier à Jamie de le prendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le faire supplier. Mais il voulait tellement le supplier.

La bite de Jamie s'enfonça brutalement et profondément dans son cul, le faisant crier. C'était douloureux, il n'était pas prêt. Jamais Jamie ne l'avait prit comme ça, sans le préparer. Ils étaient parfois brutaux dans leurs ébats, mais Jamie glissait toujours deux doigts en lui puis entrait lentement, s'assurant qu'il allait bien avant de le prendre plus sauvagement. Mais aujourd'hui, Jamie n'avait rien fait de tout ça. La douleur était vive, mais John s'en foutait, il en avait trop besoin. Il prit appui sur le mur et poussa son cul contre les hanches de Jamie, s'enfonçant plus loin sur sa bite. Il siffla, alors que Jamie commençait à le prendre brutalement.

Il essaya d'écarter les jambes, pour se stabiliser et pour que Jamie puisse s'enfoncer plus en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa culotte bloquait ses jambes, et Jamie ne le laissa pas resserrer ses cuisses pour que le vêtement tombe plus bas. Il gémit alors que Jamie le maintenait dans cette position inconfortable. Il voulait, il voulait écarter les cuisses et sentir les couilles de Jamie frapper contre ses fesses.

Il essaya alors de se cambrer pour obtenir une meilleure position, mais Jamie n'était pas d'accord. Il pesa de tout son poids sur lui, plaquant les hanches de John contre le mur. La pierre rugueuse griffa sa bite tendue et sensible, et il hurla de douleur. Jamie tressaillit, et John entendit la voix de Jamie près de son oreille, grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "merde". Il sentit la main de Jamie sur sa hanche, puis glissant entre son corps et le mur, et soudain le foulard de John était roulé en boule entre le mur et sa bite, la protégeant de la pierre.

Les coups de reins de Jamie reprirent. La douleur d'être pressée contre le mur était toujours là mais la friction avait disparue. C'était supportable. En fait, c'était juste le niveau de douleur nécessaire pour que John ne vienne pas immédiatement. Les coups de Jamie étaient toujours aussi rapides. Mais plaqué ainsi contre le mur, le cul de John était encore plus serré, et il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger. Sa poitrine comprimée contre le mur ne pouvait pas se soulever autant que nécessaire, il manquait d'air. La sueur coulait sur son front et brouillait sa vue. Ses hanches cognaient contre la pierre lorsque Jamie donnait un coup plus fort que les autres.

Mais putain John ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était fort, intense, implacable, et jamais John n'avait été aussi excité. Jamais il n'avait pensé que la douleur pourrait augmenter son désir, pourtant c'était le cas. Il voulait ça, il avait besoin que Jamie le prenne aussi durement, il avait besoin de la douleur de ses hanches et de sa queue contre la pierre. Il voulait que Jamie serre plus fort sa gorge.  
Sa bouche ouverte cherchait plus d'air, des cris rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge. C'était si bon de sentir la force de Jamie contre son corps, d'être incapable de lui résister. C'était bon parce qu'il savait qu'à l'instant où il le demanderait, Jamie arrêterait tout. Jamie pouvait se permettre d'être si brutal, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas dépasser les limites. Si John souffrait trop, il n'hésiterait pas à le dire.

John poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'un coup de reins poussa sa hanche contre une pierre plus affûtée. Jamie ralentit, conscient que cela pourrait blesser réellement John, mais John gémit un "plus vite" et Jamie reprit son rythme, poussant sur la hanche de John pour le décaler de quelques centimètres sur la droite.

Jamie était proche, des grognements sourds s'échappaient de ses lèvres serrées. Il mordit la chair douce de la nuque de John, et John poussa un cri indéfinissable, son corps se contractant alors qu'il venait. Il se répandit sur le mur, son foulard et son gilet. Jamie le suivit avec un autre grognement.

Jamie s'effondra contre John, à bout de force. Réalisant que John était dans un état pire que le sien, il appuya son bras contre le mur pour ne pas peser sur lui et le laisser respirer. Il desserra sa main de la gorge de John mais laissa ses doigts sur sa peau.  
John trouva la force de s'éloigner un peu du mur et respira fort, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il posa une main sur le mur de pierre, accrocha l'autre main au bras de Jamie.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Jamie revint à lui le premier. Sa main caressa la gorge de John, puis se posa sur sa hanche. Il l'aida à remonter son pantalon, mais ne le referma pas. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de John, l'attira contre lui puis les fit pivoter, se remettant lui même dos au mur. Il se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant John avec lui et l'assit entre ses jambes. Il caressa de nouveau sa hanche et vit la peau éraflée la où elle avait été poussée contre le mur.  
"Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait des marques" murmura t'il dans son oreille. Il embrassa sa tempe et frotta sa joue contre celle de John.

John avait lentement repris conscience de ce qui les entourait. Il regarda sa peau là où les doigts de Jamie le touchait, vit les marques rouges qui allaient sans aucun doute lui laisser des bleus.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance", chuchota t'il, puis plus bas encore il ajouta "ça en valait la peine, Mr Fraser".  
Et il sentit le sourire de Jamie contre sa tempe.


End file.
